koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Heero Yuy
Heero Yuy (ヒイロ・ユイ) is the main protagonist for Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Mission Mode He is one of the starting characters in the first title's Original Mode, teaming up with Master Asia and Jerid Messa. Master Asia takes an interest in Heero and takes him under his wing. The first battle takes place with Master Asia and Heero descending into the Mausoleum Depths in order to investigate the number of mobile suits underground. They are joined by Jerid, in the black Gundam Mk II, who wishes to become strong in order to defeat Kamille. The trio destroy the Musha Gundam and begin to stamp out all resistance. After confronting Milliadro, Heero proceeds to face and defeat both Haman and Scirocco. After these three are defeated, Jerid departs. Master Asia then challenges Heero to a duel, which Heero wins. A proud Master Asia tells Heero to remember all that he has taught him, even though the young man thinks the old man is wasting his time. Winning Heero's original mode unlocks Milliardo Peacecraft and Gundam Epyon for use. Heero's story in the second title is disjointed. At first he helps Kira, Athrun and Lunamaria face off against a large force in space, eventually confronting Dozle. After destroying Big Zam, Heero leaves and is interrupted by Domon, who is looking for his brother, Kyoji. As they fight, an innumerable force emits from Dark Gundam. The two break through enemy forces to escape. Spotting Milliardo in distress, Heero rescues his rival. Afterwards, the youth aids Domon's desire to destroy Dark Gundam. Mirroring Amuro and Char in their later years, Milliadro declares his intent to drop the asteroid, Axis, into Earth in order to exterminate humanity's will to fight. Unlike Amuro, Heero doesn't sacrifice himself to move the asteroid's path. Instead, he uses his Mobile Suit's hefty cannon to blast Axis apart after his battle with Milliadro. His mission completed, Heero returns to his headquarters. During Mission Mode, the player has a random chance of seeing a CPU Heero and Milliadro work together. One of the two pilots first comes into the battlefield alone. When they experience trouble, the rival will appear to assist. Each state their rescue is solely motivated for Relena's sake. The player may decide whether to allow their rendezvous or to shoot down the weakened pilot. Heero, Master Asia, and Jerid can be confronted in the "Remember the Past" missions by any character, providing their relations with that character is at least Trust level. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, Heero makes his first appearance in the Those Who Understand storyline alongside Judau. He is initially hostile towards Amuro, Setsuna, and the others but both Judau and Relena calm him down. After discussing their shared prediciment, Heero joins the group in order to discover the cause the disturbance and find a way back home. Personality Heero is cold, calm, collected, and shows attributes of a "true" soldier, despite his age. His phrases often resemble that of a machine. It is revealed that behind this, Heero is in fact a kind, caring young boy. He is potentially the quietest character in the first two titles. This can be contrasted during dialogue between Heero and Domon during their second mission. Quotes :See also: Heero Yuy/Quotes Stats Heero has the strongest Shot statistic in the first game and excels in long distance fights. He has good Defense and an average Melee rating. In the second game, his Shot and Melee ratings drop and aren't as strong as his first appearance. However, he does have a better Defense than before. His stats are vaguely reminiscent of Amuro and Uso, but Heero has the highest Defense of the three. Heero's stats are ideal for players who want to use Shot intensive Mobile Suits without having to hunt for restorative items very often. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Heero will automatically learn. *'Zero System Online' - Decreases time needed for defending. *'Sniper' - Chance of firing a powerful shot when the SP Gauge is filled. Relations This section lists the relationships that Heero will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo Peacecraft *Contempt - none Heero has special SP attack quotes with Amuro (Char's Counterattack version), Domon, and Milliardo. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Heero by clearing seventh mission in Those who Understand scenario. After Heero is unlocked, read his message, "Mission Acknowledged...", in the Terminal. Heero has special SP attack quotes with Duo, Trowa, Treize, Setsuna, Kou, Scirocco, Jerid, and Haman. When he summons Milliardo for his Partner Strike, Heero will say a special quote for him. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Heero. *Default - Wing Gundam Zero *Rival's MS - Gundam Epyon *Crossover MS - Master Gundam, V2 Gundam, Hambrabi *Weaker Suit - Gaza-D Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Heero to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock on :Mobile Suit - Gundam Wing Zero :Action - Aims at enemies with both of his Buster Rifles Gallery Heero-dwg2.jpg|Default portrait in second title and onward. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters